


Falling (from grace) For You

by mistygayy



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F, some sort of guardian angel au idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistygayy/pseuds/mistygayy
Summary: Junksen Week day 2: Supernatural AU“Emily.” The name is said almost reverently before large wings spread out and she leaps from the building in a swan dive, the wind quickly catching her and sending her up into the clouds with each graceful flap of her wings.





	Falling (from grace) For You

**Author's Note:**

> Another late submission, but hey-- I'm getting them done. This is probably the only one Bella and I won't collab on... maybe. xD
> 
> This idea has been brewing in my head for months so I figured this was the perfect time to write it. I tried to make it work for a oneshot, but it was hard. So things might seem kind of... eh. Ya feel me? I tried. :P 
> 
> I hope you like it anyway.

“Come on, come on!” She mutters as she stands at the edge of the roof of a tall building, eyes shut tight and a look of concentration etched across her features; with her back rigid and arms out at her sides, she tilts her head back slightly as if listening for something. “Where are you?” She filters through all of the loud voices in her head, searching for one voice in particular. 

 

The wind whips her blonde hair all around and ruffles her pristine, white feathers. She tucks her wings in closer and inhales deeply, redoubling her efforts. Just when she thinks that they’ve successfully blocked her signal, she hears her— hears her voice.

 

“ _ Yeah, I’ll be there soon. _ ” 

 

“Emily.” The name is said almost reverently before large wings spread out and she leaps from the building in a swan dive, the wind quickly catching her and sending her up into the clouds with each graceful flap of her wings. 

 

//

 

Aubrey finds her heading toward a dark alley, humming along to whatever she’s got playing through her headphones. 

 

She’s beautiful— and adorable, and— and Aubrey loves her. She loves all her charges… but not like this.

 

//

 

_ “No, you can’t--” Aubrey stared up at Archangel Michael as he gave her a sympathetic look.  _

 

_ “I’m sorry, Aubrey. It is His will. This has to happen. It is her time.” He said gravely.  _

 

_ Aubrey felt like her heart was shattering into a million pieces. “No, she’s so young and talented-- She-- she could go on to do great things!”  _

 

_ Archangel Michael frowned. “Aubrey, you know that everything happens for a reason, and her death is for the greater good. Why are you acting this way? You know--” He trailed off, eyes seeming to study Aubrey’s face before he frowned. “You love her.”  _

 

_ “I-- I love all of my charges.” Aubrey replied, glancing away.  _

 

_ “Aubrey,” He started, voice hard. “You know it’s strictly forbidden to fall in love with a charge.”  _

 

//

 

A series of shouts breaks her from her memories and her eyes catch sight of two men-- gang members-- pointing guns at each other, with Emily in the middle of it. “Oh, no.” Before she can swoop down to protect her charge, a hand on her shoulder keeps her from moving. 

 

“Aubrey, you know you’re not supposed to be here.” She turns slightly to see Death staring at her solemnly. “You can’t stop it. Death always gets his mark.” 

 

“Like hell I can’t.” She jerks away from him before flying toward the wide-eyed Emily. Focussing all of her power, she causes time to slow down-- enough for Aubrey to push Emily out of harm's way. The bullet sails inches past the girl’s face before it hits one of the gang members. 

 

//

 

Aubrey sits outside on the balcony, watching as Emily’s friend wraps a blanket around the trembling girl. 

 

“I’m so glad you’re okay, dude.” The short brunette says-- Aubrey’s learned that her name is Beca. 

 

Emily laughs in a sort of manic way before she swipes away a few tears. “God, me too. Something must be watching out for me.”

 

Beca settles beside Emily and gives her a look. “I can’t decide if you have really bad luck, or really good luck. This is like your third time dodging death.” 

 

“Aubrey.” A familiar voice says quietly from beside her, but Aubrey doesn’t tear her gaze from her charge. “Aubrey, Michael wants to talk to you.” Finally, she turns her gaze to meet Stacie’s-- a fellow Guardian Angel. “It’s not looking good.” 

 

“I know.” She says quietly, her wings wrapping around herself in an attempt to protect her already chilled skin from the cold air. “This might be goodbye.” 

 

Stacie frowns. “No, you just--” 

 

“Disobeyed not only an archangel, but God himself because I fell in love with a human? Yeah, nothing too bad.” Aubrey says sardonically. 

 

“Shit.” Stacie suddenly pulls Aubrey in for a tight hug, which Aubrey reciprocates after a stumbling in surprise. 

 

“Angels aren’t supposed to curse.” Aubrey says playfully, but the sad smile on her face contradicts her amused tone. 

 

Stacie chuckles quietly as she pulls away. “Special occasion. I’ll repent later.” After a moment, she sighs and her wings droop slightly. “I’m going to miss you.” 

 

Aubrey’s lips quirk up into a half smile that doesn’t reach her eyes. “I’ll miss you, too.”

 

//

 

She’s falling. 

 

She’s falling so fast that the wind blisters her skin and rips away at her feathers. 

 

_ “This was your final chance, Aubrey. You know the consequences of your actions.”  _

 

_ “Yes.” _

 

_ “This is your fall from Grace. You are stripped of your sensing abilities and all of your charges will be reassigned. Any last words before you take your fall?”  _

 

_ “I’m sorry.” _

 

Pain radiates through her entire being, everything aches from the tips of her toes to the tips of her wings. She staggers to her feet and looks down at herself. Her once white wings have turned black-- what’s left of them anyway, sticks and debris sticking in between brittle looking feathers from where she had fallen through the treetops. Her skin is pale and sickly looking when it was once a healthy, vibrant peach color and the flaxen curls that used to fan out over her shoulders is now stringy and dull. Blood covers a majority of her wings and her ripped clothes from the various open wounds scattered about her body. 

 

She’s never been this low. 

 

The feeling of despair tries to wrap around her like a straight jacket, but she shrugs it off. She has to get to Emily-- before it’s too late. How, she isn’t sure. Without her sensing abilities, she’s just a being with wings-- wings that she isn’t even sure work anymore. She has to try, though. She has to remember where Emily likes to spend her time. 

 

But first, she has to get her wings to work. 

 

//

 

Emily sits quietly on her couch, reading when she catches sight of something out of the corner of her eye. She turns her head to look out onto her balcony before letting out a frightened shriek. There, on her balcony is a woman hunched over and panting, but what really has her stumbling to her feet is the obvious crow-like wings attached to her. 

 

Frozen in fear, Emily watches as the woman looks up at her with hollow looking green eyes. She knocks gently on the window, trying to smile. After a moment of just gaping at the woman, Emily finally manages to make herself move toward the door. With shaking hands, she reaches out and opens it and the woman seems to let out a sigh of relief. 

 

“Emily.” Her voice sounds hoarse as she seems to try and fold her wings in but not without a great amount of pain, because her face contorts into a painful expression. 

 

“How-- how do you know my name? Who are you? What are you?” Her mouth buffers over a million other questions as she hesitantly lets the woman into her apartment. 

 

As she gets into the light, Emily’s eyes widen at the scrapes and cuts that litter her face and arms. The woman looks as if she’s been through the wringer, but even beneath her worried gaze and the grime, Emily can see that she’s beautiful. 

 

The woman sighs and runs a hand through her messy hair, as if she doesn’t know where to begin. “You’re not going to believe me.”

 

“You have wings, I think anything I thought was beyond the realm of possibility has been thrown out the window.” She replies evenly, wide brown eyes still in awe as she looks the other woman over. 

 

“Right,” She chuckles softly. “My name is Aubrey. I’m-- I  _ was _ a Guardian Angel, your Guardian Angel... “ 

 

Emily tilts her head slightly. “Was?” 

 

Aubrey looks down. “I’ve fallen from Grace.” 

 

“Doesn’t that make you like-- bad?” Emily takes a hesitant step back, heart hammering in her chest at a pace that Emily thinks probably isn’t good. 

 

“What? No!” Aubrey is quick to reassure, her eyes wide and a hand coming out like she wants to touch Emily. “I mean-- not necessarily.”

 

“You’re not helping your case any.” 

 

Aubrey huffs lightly. “You’ve been hanging out with that alternative girl too much.” Emily quirks a brow at that, but she doesn’t get a chance to comment on it before Aubrey is speaking once more. “I broke some rules. You were-- you’re meant to die, but I kept saving you.” Emily gapes at Aubrey as her mind automatically goes over her past near death experiences. “You were right when you said you had someone watching over you-- it was me.” Aubrey smiles ruefully as she looks down. 

 

“But--but why?” 

 

“For the greater good.” Aubrey says, though her tone sounds more bitter than anything. “That’s what they told me. And I-- I’ve always accepted when it’s a charges time, I’ve never questioned-- I’ve never broke a rule in all my years of being an Angel. Never. But then you come along.”

 

Emily frowns. “What, so this is my fault? You could have just let me die!” Which, okay-- she’s grateful that she’s not dead. 

 

“No, I-- I couldn’t.” Aubrey says quietly. “You’re-- you’re different.” Emily doesn’t speak, knows there’s more that Aubrey wants to say. “I’ve been watching you for a few years, your soul is-- it’s so pure and honest.” She smiles something soft and affectionate and it causes Emily’s heart to explode into a hoard of butterflies. “I fell in love with the way you treat people, with your smile and your voice and the way you laugh at corny jokes. I fell in love with the way you put everyone first and how you view the world.” 

 

Emily feels heat rising to her cheeks, and she knows she must be blushing something fierce. “Oh.” She says quietly, because she isn’t sure what else to say. 

 

“You’re such a beautiful person, Emily. Inside and out.” Aubrey is looking at her like Emily is the moon and the stars, but Emily doesn’t think she’s anything special-- especially compared to an actual angel (former angel?). “I just-- there has to be another way. I can’t-- I can’t let you die.”

 

Before anyone can say anything else, a bright light appears out of nowhere and suddenly there’s something tall in the corner of Emily’s living room, it’s face hidden by a black cloak, hands folded in front of it. 

 

Aubrey suddenly steps in front of Emily, brittle looking wings stretching out wide to shield her. “No, wait-- Death, don’t--”

 

“Aubrey,” It starts, voice sounding emotionless. “I’m not here for Emily this time. There is another option.” Aubrey slackens slightly, but she doesn’t move from in front of Emily. “Even without your sensing abilities, you still managed to make your way to this girl. You fell from Grace because you felt so strongly. God has decided that if you would like, you may take the girl’s place.”

 

Emily sucks in a sharp breath and goes to protest, but Aubrey is already moving toward Death’s outstretched hand. “Okay.” She says softly, turning slightly to offer Emily a loving smile. “Do good things Emily Junk.” 

 

“N-no, wait!” But Death takes Aubrey’s hand and then a bright light blinds her from doing anything except covering her face. After a moment the light is gone, and so is Aubrey. Tears well up in her eyes and she suddenly feels as if her chest caving in on her heart. Nobody had ever cared about her in such a way. What a cruel thing for the universe to do-- dangle someone who seemed to love her so effortlessly and not give her a chance to love them back before they took them away. 

 

It wasn’t right. 

 

//

 

Months go by and Emily spends them thinking about Aubrey, wondering if it was all even real and then deciding for the nth time that, yes, it was. 

 

She spends them missing someone she never got to know and wondering if life after death is real and why God worked in the ways that he did. 

 

Emily sighs as she glances up from her notes. She’d been trying to study for the past hour and a half but her thoughts kept drifting-- just as they always did anymore. She thought maybe sitting outside might help, but the park bench was terribly uncomfortable. 

 

“Is this seat taken?” 

 

“No it’s--” Emily looks up to meet familiar forest green eyes and she gasps. “A-Aubrey?” 

 

Aubrey stands before her, golden hair framing her face and the sun shining down on her like a halo (how fitting), she’s smiling something beautiful and bright at Emily. “In the flesh.” She says softly. And Emily realizes that she doesn’t have her wings any longer. “Literally. I’m a human, now.” 

 

Emily’s notebook hits the dirt as she suddenly leaps up and wraps Aubrey up in a hug, which Aubrey reciprocates after her initial surprise. “How?” 

 

Aubrey shrugs when Emily pulls back. “God works in mysterious ways.” 


End file.
